The Saki
by You really should read this
Summary: Kakashi invites Sasuke over to watch a movie but is that all? WARNING YAOI LEMON!SasuNaru KakaSasu


The Saki

The Saki

"Stop it Kashi" Sasuke said as Kakashi was plying with his hair and tenderly kissing him on the cheek. "Stop it, stop it!? Why should I stop what are _you_ going to do about it" asked Kakashi in an incredulous tone. "I'll, I'll oh who am I kidding I love you Kashi I love you." Sasuke confessed as he started making out with Kakashi. In a steamy mad mess of limbs Sasuke and Kakashi were ripping each others clothes off, "Oh Kashi!" sighed Sasuke as Kakashi started to explore his mouth with his tongue. Sasuke broke their kiss and backed away from Kakashi saying "You know Kashi, I'm not gay (so he sas as his boner gets bigger) I mean I've had sex with Ino and Sakura but never with a guy. I'm sorry but this isn't going to work" he picks up his clothes and leaves.

(FLASHBACK 1 hour ago)

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke?? Did you fall asleep" asked Kakashi with wonderment. "What, yeah sorry about that I'm just so tired from all my training" Sasuke responded sleepily. "OK, well if you're so tired you should spend the day with me we will relax" Kakashi smiled back. "OK if you say so" Sasuke said, fully awake," now, What we are going to do?" asked Sasuke, "Well, we will start with some good food for you, how about some dumplings? Then we will head over to my place to watch a movie and hang out." answered Kakashi. "Only us?" asked Sasuke. "Oh yes!" Kakashi said a slight grin sneaking onto his face, "Why can't two guys spend some quality time together?" "OK sounds good now about those dumplings…" Sasuke continues.

(END FLASHBACK)

"So that is what Kakashi was thinking about at that time eh?" thought Sasuke, "He deserves a kick in the manhood for that next time I see him." Sasuke thought angrily

"Hey Sasuke" said a stranger, "Oh hi shikamaru, what's up?" inquired Sasuke, "Not much I didn't just get back from having s-…, I wasn't doing anything with Kiba." Responded shikamaru nervously. "I didn't ask you about your personal life" he said pretending not to have heard everything shikamaru said. "Hey what are you guys doing, having gay sex?" Naruto asked. "NO!!" they yelled in unison, "we are just talking". Well want some saki? I grabbed some from pervy sage" said Naruto "Yes" said Sasuke "Anything to get my mind off of Kakashi" he thought. "Nah, I'm going to go see you guys later" Shikamaru said as he was walking away. After each drinking way too much saki Naruto suggest they go back to his house. "Hey Sasuke, wanna come to my house" "Sure" answered Sasuke "Why not?"

Once they arrive at Naruto's house, they both go to his bedroom and realize that there is no other bed. After setting up a little place on the floor for him, this little place looked overly uncomfortable, Sasuke asked "Can I sleep on your bed tonight, I mean after all it is a king sized." The drunken Naruto accepted thinking that the floor would be to uncomfortable. 10 minutes later, when all ready for bed and in bed, Naruto, who went to bed naked, and Sasuke, because of their drunken daze, (or not), Sasuke asked, "Want to have sex Naruto?" and of course his answer, "Sasuke, I have always wanted to have sex with you ever since we 'accidentally' kissed". "Good" Sasuke uttered.

His hands had been wandering to the other side of the bed where he found Naruto's warm hands, pulling Naruto closer, Sasuke said "Oh Naruto…. I have been dreaming of this day for the longest time…" their lips touching each other Naruto, his lips now locked to Sasuke's, started exploring Sasuke's upper body starting at his huge shoulder muscles, Naruto, who had a giant erection at the time, was working his way down Sasuke's body, slowly he breaks the kiss so he can start kissing all he felt he should starting with his beautiful shoulders then down to his nipples, quickly becoming hard. Naruto spent a minute sucking on each one and massaged Sasuke's back at the same time. When done with the nipples Naruto moved on to Sasuke's glorious six pack, where Naruto kissed him many times, and then after almost 5 minutes of playing with him, Naruto finally gets down to Sasuke's pants. "Let me get those" said Sasuke, trying to make a move, "No Sasuke let ME get them I have something for you" said Naruto a huge smile crossing his face. "What do you have planned" asked Sasuke, concerned. "Don't be concerned you will see."

The pain of the quickly growing erection was starting to make Sasuke telling Naruto "Hurry, oh my God, hurry my erection is growing and it's painful to wear these pants." Naruto, slowly pulling at the waist of Sasuke's sleep pants, slowly pulled it over Sasuke's throbbing erection, though he did have trouble with his 8 and a half inch cock. After getting over his erection, Naruto kept slowly and painfully pulling his pants down, once they were down around his ankles, Naruto came back up half way to Sasuke's face looking directly at the head of Sasuke's cock. "You are just picture perfect your cock is just right, just the way I like it Sasuke." Naruto leaned in and started, with his hand mid thigh slowly going up until he reached Sasuke's nut sack. With a gasp of pain from Sasuke, Naruto softly massaged Sasuke's balls. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… I love you Naruto that feels so good." Naruto started moving again this time, to Sasuke's delight, Naruto came to his cock, "I love your cock Sasuke" "So do I" Sasuke replied. Naruto started stroking Sasuke's cock, and then he started sucking. "Naruto… I… I… I'm going to CUM!!" Sasuke whimpered "I'm good and ready" Naruto whispered back. "Here it comes!" Sasuke told Naruto. In a rush of white liquid flowing from Sasuke's cock into Naruto's mouth, Naruto backed away, Sasuke's precious load blew all over Naruto and Sasuke. "Ohhhhh Naruto I've been waiting so long to dump a load on someone, I mean I touch myself everyday but it's not the same."

"Sasuke, it is now your turn I have done all you wanted so now you must pleasure me." Naruto said looking longingly at Sasuke. "Ok let me pleasure you." Sasuke completely skipping all of Naruto's upper body since it was no where near as nice as Sasuke's, started by turning Naruto over. He took one finger and put it in Naruto's anus looking for that sweet spot. "Owwww- Ahhhhh" gasped Naruto as Sasuke hit the spot Sasuke put another finger in and another. Now with three fingers in Naruto, Naruto was gasping with pleasure, while Sasuke pushed in and out in and out. After a few minutes of that Sasuke decided that he would flip Naruto over again. This meant, he was starting to kiss him from the inside of the thigh up, when he reached the nut sack he put it in his mouth and sucked on it until "OWWWW FUCK SASUKE! That FUCKING HURT!!" immediately Sasuke relinquished the nut sack apologized and went back to pleasuring Naruto. Sasuke went back down and started pumping Naruto's cock. Once his cock was straight up erect, Sasuke started sucking it, wiping off the cum that had already come out off his hands. Now it was Naruto's turn "Don't look now Sasuke but I'm cumming" "Good" Sasuke said backing away. The cum went everywhere, all over both of them. Sasuke, now finished with Naruto, resurfaced and started frenching with Naruto as their bodies bounced against each other and their tongues explored each others mouths. Suddenly they finished, out of energy unable to continue. Asleep.

The next day as they woke up, "Naruto that was some night we had, eh?" "Oh yeah that was amazing believe it!" said Naruto enthusiastically. "Well I must go home Naruto I'm sorry I have to leave goodbye." "See you soon Sasuke" said Naruto sadly as Sasuke left.

The End (comment if you want more and maybe a few suggestions)


End file.
